


Bless you

by FanGirlyGlee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, implied naughtiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlyGlee/pseuds/FanGirlyGlee
Summary: Late night trips to the infirmary are worse with an audience





	Bless you

For one brief moment Mick Rory was in a genuinely good mood.  Dinner followed by workout and a good beer buzz left him feeling like he could get at least three hours of uninterrupted sleep.  He stretched his arms over his head and yawned loudly.  He was settling back into the worn leather chair where he slept most nights when a familiar voice interrupted his attempt to nod off.  “Pardon the interruption, Mister Rory, but your presence is required in the medical bay.” 

“Ngghh,” was Mick’s response, and Gideon seemed to accept it as an acknowledgement to her summons.  He threw on a worn pair of shorts and padded barefoot toward the kitchen.  “Beer first,” he muttered to himself.  By the time Mick reached the med bay he was glad he’d stopped for a drink.  Gideon had woken everyone on the Waverider.  Four of his teammates, in various states of readiness for sleep were standing in a semi-circle around Ray, who was seated in the treatment chair.  He was obviously flustered and trying to wave everybody off.      


“This is completely unnecessary.  Everyone go back to bed.  I’m fine.”  Ray tried to stand up, but was stopped by the firm hand of his captain on his shoulder.  

“Cool it, Ray,” Sara advised.  “Gideon, why are we here?”

The ever pleasant disembodied voice piped up.  “I’m glad you asked, Captain Lance.  Your presence is mandated by a safety protocol input several months ago by Doctor Palmer.”  A collective groan rose from the group.  Sara’s grip tightened on Ray.  Gideon continued, “Doctor Palmer was concerned that crew members might be taking unnecessary risks in the field and not reporting their injuries.  He asked me to set up a monitoring program for individuals seeking medical treatment without another crew member present.  The threshold of five visits has been met by Doctor Palmer.” 

Mick took a swig of beer and chuckled.  “Nice try, Haircut.”

Nate spoke up in Ray’s defense.  “Dude, you got bit by a zombie and didn’t mention it.” 

Mick shrugged.  “Got better.”

Zari rolled her eyes and made a quiet exit as Amaya moved closer to Ray.  “What’s wrong with your eye?” she asked, leaning over him.  “Gideon, please turn up the lights.”  With greater illumination it became clear that the normal white of Ray’s left eye was crimson. 

“Looks like broken blood vessels,” Sara theorized.  “It’ll clear up in a couple days.  Why did you come to Gideon to get it fixed?”

Ray looked sheepish.  “It’s stupid. I tried to hold in a sneeze.  I didn’t want to have to explain it to everyone, like I’m doing right now.”  

Nate looked suspicious. “Gideon says this makes the fifth time you’ve come here.  What were the other four?”

Ray opened his mouth to protest, but Sara cut him off.  “Oh no, Ray.  We all got out of bed to deal with this.  We get to hear the list. Gideon, enlighten us.”

“The first incident was a small amount of frostbite on his fingertips.”

Nate crossed his arms and looked at Mick, who was wearing his best blank expression. “Shoot stuff with the cold gun. It gets cold,” he said simply.

Gideon continued.  “The second injury resulted from walking into a door.”

Sara raised an eyebrow.  “Seriously?” 

Ray nodded.

“Followed by a twisted ankle,” Gideon continued. 

“Shower,” Ray murmured.    

Amaya looked very concerned.  “You really need to be more careful, Ray.  Okay Gideon, what was number four?”

“That was a candy cane related injury.”

Nate laughed.  “This I gotta hear.”

Ray’s head hung down.  “It was Christmas.  Had a lot of eggnog – too much really.” 

Nate clapped his hands, suddenly very animated.  “Oh yeah, I remember.  Mick said if you tried to get him to sing he was gonna shove a…oh-oh no!” Nate looked horrified.  “Mick, you didn’t!”

Mick appeared shocked by the insinuation.  “I did **not** ,” he promised.

“He didn’t,” Ray squeaked.  “I stabbed myself with a candy cane.  They’re more dangerous than they look.” 

Seemingly satisfied that Ray had learned his lesson Sara, Amaya, and Nate filed out of the medical bay.  Mick sat on a nearby bench and rubbed his chin thoughtfully before speaking.  “Didn’t realize you were such a klutz.  Wanna tell me what really happened?”

Ray sighed.  “Yeah, okay.  Thanks for leaving out a few details, Gideon.”

“No problem, Doctor Palmer.  After tonight I believe after tonight you will exercise greater caution."

Ray leaned back while Gideon got to work fixing his eye.  “Okay you know the first one because you were there.  Second, I really did walk into a door.  It was after D.C. and I noticed how good you looked in a tux, and then it hit me that I was looking at you in more than a friendly way.  I turned too fast, and _bam_ right into the door.  A while later I got a little _experimental_ in the shower and lost my balance.”

Mick sighed.  “You are not gonna blame the candy cane on me,” he said firmly.  “I tossed you on your bunk and left.”

Ray’s ears turned pink.  “Like I said, too much egg nog.  And now I know there are places peppermint does not belong.”

“Ugh.”

“All done, Doctor Palmer,” Gideon announced.  “Your eye should look and feel normal.”

Ray thanked the AI and sat up, still not making eye contact with Mick, who was staring at him intently.

Mick’s gravelly voice dropped to a whisper.

“And tonight?” he asked.  Ray shrugged, and looked at the floor.   “I thought we had a pretty good time.  This is how I gotta find out you’re hurt – that I hurt you. Is this even the first time?”

Ray’s head snapped up and he turned quickly to face Mick, suddenly aware of how his actions had made his partner feel.  He got up and crossed the room to Mick, kneeling down in front of the other man. “Oh God, no.  Mick, no, you’ve never hurt me like that.” Mick didn’t seem convinced.  Ray reached for his hand, and Mick let him take it and brush his lips over rough knuckles.  “We were having a good time – really good.  It’s just that when we’re together it’s…intense.  I shut my eyes tight and try to be quiet.  Tonight I tried too hard.”

“Ray, no one comes near my room at night, and no one can hear us anyway.  Remember we asked Gideon to test it?”  Ray smiled, but looked away again.

“I think I sound girly,” he confessed quietly.  “It makes me feel like I’m distracting you.” 

“Idiot,” Mick said simply.  “Ray, you’re my partner, not my bitch.  Just cuz I ain’t exactly talkative doesn’t mean I need you to do a mime act.  I sure as hell don’t want you to hurt yourself when we’re supposed to be having fun.”

“I’m sorry,” Ray whispered.

“Don’t do it again,” Mick warned.

“I won’t.”

“You know, maybe you should stick around a little bit…after.  And then I’d know you were okay.”

Ray smiled.  “I can do that.  You know, I have a chair in my room too. You could sleep in an awkward position there.”

Mick considered the idea.  “Yeah, okay. Clearly you need adult supervision.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously I love the idea that Ray makes adorable noises during sexy times. Many thanks to other writers who think likewise and inspired me.


End file.
